A media player subsystem or device is capable of allowing a user to perform one or more of the following: store, access, play back, view, edit, filter, catalog, identify, or transfer media content to different types of data stores. Other services and functionality related to media content can be provided by a media player subsystem. Media player content may include audio, video, spoken, audiobook, podcast, and other forms of user experience that may be stored in a digital format. Examples of a media player system include iPod devices, Zune devices, iPod functionality on an iPhone or iPod Touch, the iTunes program, Windows Media Player, VLC, WinAmp, and many others.
As is known in the art, a framework includes a public interface (e.g., application programmer's interface (API)) usable by a programmer to create an application program or other program objects such as a daemon, a library function, a secondary framework, etc. The public interface provides access to an underlying set of data and functional services. A framework may, for example, allow a programmer using the framework to instantiate objects in a provided class, call functions, monitor framework defined events, and so on. Frameworks may be provided in many different forms, such as via a C++, ObjectiveC, or C programming language or a JavaScript, Perl, or Python scripting language interface among many others. Examples of frameworks include the iPhone SDK, the Windows SDK, the OpenGL framework, among many others.